Cooped up in Suna City
by Leathal GummyBearz
Summary: Yamanaka Ino was probably the only girl he’d show these annoying feelings; but he’d failed. He’d lost her and she wasn’t coming back, which killed him to no end.
1. Sakura, I'll kill you!

Alright very new story, very new point of view.

I think I started this story months ago, though I thought of putting it on for sometime now, I got freaked out and just continued writing until I thought it was absolutly ready.

Well, no need to continue my rants, so here's the story.

* * *

Her moment of freedom.

Gone.

Yamanaka Ino stared wide eyed at the television that was showing the ending credits of the show she loved dearly.

She had missed it.

Now she'll never know what happened to Takuya and Rime, the star couple, fighting for their love. What had happened, did they really run away together as they planned in the last episode?

She'd never know.

And it was all thanks to Sakura.

She specifically remembered telling her housemates when she moved in that her job was tough, being the top interrogator in the police force of Konoha City, and she only asked for peace every two weeks between seven and eight o' clock or she'd give them the hell they begged for when they interrupted her peace.

"Ino, what's up? Were you listening?" Sakura said sitting next to Ino on the couch who was staring blankly at the T.V. _What's her deal? _

Sakura began to examine the scene taking place. She didn't get that sense of anyone trying to hurt them or break in the house. Not even hearing the sounds of glass flying and bullets being shot. But, what she did feel was the tingly feeling coming down her spine, indicating that trouble was coming near.

"Ino what is it?" Sakura said frantically patting the girls back to make her come to recognition. _What had happened to her? _Sakura thought for the moment, when she heard the last tunes to the ending credits of the show, _that _show.

Uh Oh. Sakura gulped, understanding the situation she was in while staring at Ino who was finally coming to realization. Ino was wearing usual outfit for this occasion, undershirt and pajama pants. She was settled in her same spot under the same covers, eating the same French Vanilla Ice Cream with chocolate syrup which was now melted.

Sakura knew Ino wasn't angry. She was infuriated.

Ino sat her ice cream on the table in front of the couch and kicked off her covers. For a moment she stared at her melted ice cream, the only sugar thing she ate every two weeks, it was supposed to be her _sweet _heaven moment when the first spoon full of went in her mouth. But even that didn't happen.

--

"_Oiy, Ino, aren't you listening?" Sakura asked as the show began, crossing her arms._

"_Yeah, but-" Ino stated, the spoon of her beloved ice cream just a few centimeters away._

"_Ino." Sakura said giving a face that showed she didn't believe her._

"_Fine," Ino said rather harshly, putting her spoon back down in her bowl, "Just hurry up and tell me, my stories on." __Ino grumbled._

"_Okay!" Sakura said cheerfully clapping her hands to and began her wretched nagging._

--

And did you know who she nagged about for that _whole _forsaken hour? Another housemate of Ino's, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. And oh, of course, Sasuke.

That was what the interrogator's favorite hour was filled up with.

Not that she didn't like Sasuke. She loved him. In a _now _friendly sort of way. That crush for the boy was long since over so she felt no jealousy what so ever over the girl that had won him. She just couldn't understand why she spoken the all mighty greatness of the Uchiha male to himself and not her, during her most precious hour!

Oh, Haruno Sakura was going to pay.

"Sakura," Ino said standing to face the girl, her face showing Sakura her own personal hell was about to rise over, "I'll kill you!"

--

"Ino-Onee-Chan!" Naruto yelled, his new reference of the girl since she had moved in, walking down the hallway to the living room with Sasuke following close behind.

"It's our turn to watch T.V..." Naruto said looking rather shaken at the action taking place in the living room.

The girls were thrashing around on the floor, living room furniture everywhere, some maybe even broken. Ino finally took their spin to an end and began raising her fist, a somewhat murderous look arousing her face.

Naruto gulp. _Only one thing to do, _he thought weakly, "Alright Sasuke," Naruto said rather meekly, "Let's just back away, slowly…"

Sasuke didn't though. He thought the fight was rather amusing, he had seen them have fist fights before that ended with giggles, and this one however looked as if it was going to end with a broken arm or a body part torn off.

The room was indeed a mess. The couch flipped over. One of the tables' legs was probably kicked off, even the rug was a mess. Ice cream on the walls. It looked like a battle field.

As much as it was entertaining to watch, he knew he was the one that had to stop the fight, knowing Naruto was hiding behind the shrub in the hallway a few paces away.

Sasuke faked a cough for awhile until he got the girls attention.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whimpered, sadly though it was indeed an _act_.

"Sasuke…" Ino said her face still fierce, her words covered with annoyance.

_What did I do? _

Ino quickly examined the room for a moment, not really caring of the look of it, she'd clean it either way, knowing for a fact that the others would adapt to the mess, not caring of the messy look of the front room.

"Ino get off of Sakura." Sasuke said simply.

Ino looked down at Sakura for the moment, her expression saying, '_you are so lucky!'_

Sakura gulp, as Ino got off of her not bothering to help her up. Sakura sat up looking at Sasuke intently, Sasuke glancing at her for a moment before asking the question he's been dying to figure out, the girls had just been rolling around on the floor, who wouldn't want to know what cause of it, "Why were you two fighting?"

Ino frowned, her annoyance suddenly taking over.

_Damn it, I need to get out of this house._ Ino thought angrily. Now that Ino thought about it the only one that really didn't give her much annoyance was Uzumaki Naruto, who she thought mainly as her twin, someone she could confide in. Ino really didn't feel like talking to the couple of the house and frankly they made her feel repulsed at the moment. Yet, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this without Sasuke getting answers though. She breathed in and said, "This relationship is really pissing me off." Ino said strongly her words hard.

Sakura blinked and looked rather…thankful of Ino's response.

Sasuke had a solemn face on, but something in his eyes sparkled.

Ino's frown deepened, "I'm going out." Ino announced before going down the hallway, passing Naruto who was looking at her with a look of confusion and relief that the fight was over. He got up off the ground wiping his jeans from dirt before sighing and looking at Sakura and Sasuke before walking down the pathway behind Ino. He was pretty much annoyed with couple also. They talked about each other so much it was giving the blondes a headache. He went to his room to get his jacket already knowing where the female blonde was headed.

Ino's door closed and in a matter of seconds Ino was out fully dressed, wearing worn out jeans and a dark purple regular trench coat jacket that ended at her thighs. She had on makeup and her pony tail was perfect unlike the messy ponytail she had before.

Naruto stood at her door, jacket on, ready for the venting that would soon come.

"Let's go." He said grinning his regular grin already knowing he would be coming with the blonde during the night trip. Ino slowly smiled at him before picking up her light purple purse and started to walk with the living room, sadly being the only way out of the house.

As they entered the room, Ino noticed they had picked up the couch and somebody must have glued the table's leg back on. Sasuke and Sakura were both in deep conversation before turning to the two blondes.

Sakura looked distressed, "You're going with _her_ Naruto?"

Naruto merely shrugged and said, "It'd be better than staying here."

Sakura frowned, "What's so wrong with being here?" She asked suddenly crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well you two probably would want some time alone anyway." Naruto said with a slight frown, _what's with the sudden attitude? _

"O-oh," Sakura said looking down for a moment.

The blondes scurried to the door and slipped on there shoes before exiting the house.

Cold air hitting Ino's face she sighed in sheer bliss. She needed this.

"The usual?" Naruto asked his eyes closed enjoying the fresh air by the smile on his face.

"Yup." Ino said with a sigh. Ever since the couple was formed in the house Naruto and Ino have gone drinking to keep there annoyance of the two down. If it wasn't for the sake they drunk the two might've boiled over and practically strangled the two. What Ino didn't know is that Naruto face the same annoyance she did which was part of the reason he went on these sake trips with the girl he called his sister.

* * *

Alright, some might expect Ino to be friends with Gaara in the first Chapter.

Nope, Sorry.

In fact, in this story Ino doesn't even know who Gaara is, she only knows his sister, Temari, who she'll be great friends with in the story.

Anyway this is the very first chapter, so I won't be surprised if I have some confusion and spell mess ups.

Anywho, reveiw if you please.

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	2. Ino, you need to move out!

Alright kiddos, this is Chapter 2! Temari makes an entrance and I guess this is where the story really starts.

I changed the name 'cause it didn't make any sense because you see, Ino's not even going to be living in Konoha city anymore when she leaves so, yeah...

So now 'Cooped up in Suna City' is the new name.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Within two hours the blondes were completely somber, ranting at how they wished they could kill that 'pain in the A.S.S'. The A standing for annoying, one S stands for Sasuke, the other Sakura. That was what they called them every time they drunk so much sake that they could lose all their brain cells and possibly turn into a vegetable.

"Hey, hey, hey, Ino-onee-Chan," Naruto said walking the road to the house his arm around Ino's waist while hers' his, "Isn't that Temari?" he asked squinting his eyes, seeing four dark blonde ponytails drive by in a car.

"Naru-chan," Ino said before hiccupping, "I guess that's her, hey Tema-Chan!" Ino yelled in the dead of night catching the girl's stopped the car and turned quickly hearing her name.

"Ino-Imouto?" Temari said parking the car and then getting out to walk to the two drunken blondes who were waving to her like maniacs. She let go of Naruto quickly and glomped the girl drunkenly happy, giggling a fit. Temari raised an eyebrow at her best friend's actions, but quickly sighed knowing the cause, the alcohol was seeping out of her pores.

"Ino," Temari said slowly getting the girl embracing her attention, "You shouldn't drink so much." ,Cringing when Ino said 'huh', causing the ghastly alcoholic smell to go down her nose.

"Bu-but it's all Sasuke and Sakura-baka's fault!" Ino said pouting sounding childish, even though she was 24.

"Y-yeah," Naruto said, "If it wasn't for them, stupid heads…"Naruto mumbled before hiccupping.

Temari sighed, she knew her friend was having trouble in the house, she sensed it every time the couple started bragging about the other when she came to there house, she wasn't a weather forecaster for nothing. She was just walking home from her late shift when the blondes called out to her. Her friend taking a couple of drinks was okay, but now she's been running into them for awhile.

"Ino you need to move out," Temari said simply turning to Naruto she said, "You too, I mean the two are probably going to have a family or something and I doubt you two want to deal with that."

The two blondes looked at her for a moment to contemplate the information they've been given.

"Where will we go?" Ino asked simply, getting into her right state of mind.

"You could live with me," Temari said with a shrug, "There's always room for my little sister." Temari said chuckling fully well knowing the girl wasn't her younger sister but still enjoyed none the less calling her it.

"Hey, hey, hey, you forgot someone!" Naruto said talking a drunken step forward and pointing to himself with his thumb, "Tha-that'd be me!"

"Well, aren't you and that Hyuuga girl together?" Temari asked getting blushed cheeks and a very goofy grin from Naruto thinking about her, "Why don't you finally move in with her?"

"I-I guess…" Naruto said for the moment, knowing Hinata wouldn't mind having her boyfriend around the house, he just didn't want to be a burden, "I could ask." Naruto said simply before hiccupping a sigh.

Temari than smiled at the two, with these to drunk they could agree to do anything. "Let's get you two home." Temari said for a moment dragging the two drunken blondes to their house.

* * *

Alright that's the end of this Chapter so far.

Still no Gaara!

Eh, I'm going to be blunt, He'll probably show up maybe in the sixth chapter, which sorta sucks, but I'm hurrying for his appearance since that's when the story will really, REALLY start!

Anywho...

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	3. The plan isn't working!

Alright if you guess from the name of this Chapter, somethings up.

This is really short, but I promise the other shall be bigger.

Let the Story began!

* * *

"Sasuke," Sakura said, "Are you sure this plan is working?" she said looking at the boy she had a pretend relationship with. They both were bragging about the other to make the blondes feel a tinge of jealousy and try to fight for the other like in the younger days. The younger days, if only the two figured out their feeling for the two blondes then.

"I don't know anymore, Sakura." Sasuke said flipping channels on the television with the remote having his usual I-don't-care look, but was thinking of this rather hardly himself. Ino had given him a look of sheer annoyance when he broke up the fight, and what she had said '_This relationship is really pissing me off' _could mean something different than him and Sakura had thought out.

"They've changed." Sasuke said simply as he turned off the television and stretched and walked to his room. Sakura sat for a moment, thinking. She was starting to have doubts on this herself, she was starting to think she was becoming a burden again, but brushed it aside knowing being one of the top nurses in the Konoha she had to be up early. She got up switched the light off and went to her room as well.

* * *

Now you know Sasuke and Sakura's intention I gave a 'small hint' in the first chaper:

'"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whimpered, sadly though it was indeed an _act.'_

Italics, or emphasis on ACT.

Okay, thanks for reading and review if you please.

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	4. This is eactly why I'm moving out!

Alright, this is when Ino and Naruto tell the _couple _what's what.

Time to read.

* * *

That morning Ino started to think more clearly about Temari's offer, it hurt a little because of her hangover, but not as much as a regular one would be. She had cleaned the living room up entirely, looking as if nothing happened but just a few things missing, she started making breakfast for the four of them. Cooking always helped her solve her daily problems. As she made bacon she thought slowly and stared to enjoy the idea her 'big' sister made.

_This could work._ Ino thought for awhile as she flipped pancakes in the air having them flip a couple times before catching them in four plates. She slowly placed the bacon and eggs in the confines of the plate before sitting each on table.

Sakura ran in quickly sitting down in her seat before jamming eggs in her mouth.

"You gotta' be at the hospital early?" Ino asked sitting down in her seat, hearing the groaning of a sickly Naruto with a hangover.

"Yup," Sakura mused finishing her eggs getting ready to eat her bacon when Naruto came in sniffing the food and then suddenly acting like he never went drinking last night to rant about his housemate problems.

Sasuke slowly walked in to the kitchen, scratching his dark blue hair and yawning constantly while sitting in his seat.

"Morning…" he mumbled lazily scooping food up with his utensil.

"Hey hun," Sakura said too cheerfully.

"Oh god…" Naruto mumbled as he elbowed Ino, "Here we go…"

"What?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto from across the table, Sasuke next to her raising an eyebrow at Naruto's words.

"You guys just always," Naruto said his face forming a look of annoyance/disgust, "get this _way_ in the morning."

"Yeah, just…not today you guys." Ino mused looking down at her plate nibbling on small pieces of her pancake.

_This way? What does Naruto mean by this way?_ , Sakura pondered as she pushed away her finished plate away from her. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking at the two blondes across the table. Was it something she had said? She didn't remember saying anything with malice nor did any insults fly, what did Naruto mean?

"You two always just…" Naruto said, trying to think of a good response to Sakura's question, "start the day as a love fest and it gets really, _really_ annoying sometimes…" Ino following with a nod of understanding to his words.

Sakura tensed for a moment, he thought she was _annoying_?

"What are you trying to say Naruto?" Sakura said her voice sounding strained as she looked at the two.

"We are asking you two to put your, uh, lovey dovey moment to a minimum…" Naruto said, gulping slightly his rubbery eggs sliding down his throat.

"Huh?" Sakura said for a moment, narrowing her emerald eyes.

"We think that maybe, you two should take your personal matters to-"

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke inquired.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Ino said standing up slamming her hands on the table before pointing at the _couple _on the other side of the table. "You two are the most annoying people I ever got stuck up in a house with. You don't shut up when you're around each other and when you aren't you always talk about each other! Just shut the hell up once in awhile, this is exactly why I'm moving out!" Ino yelled in a huff before sitting down in her seat angrily with her arms crossed, giving an angry 'Arghh!' on the way down.

An ominous pause of very tense silence before someone spoke.

"You…you're moving out?" Sasuke choked out. _What's she thinking? She can't move out! Not yet, I didn't…tell her yet…_, Sasuke argued in his head as he looked a little distressed at the blonde female in the seat across from him, mumbling curses on his and Sakura's name.

Ino nodded, looking down with a frown. "Yup, moving in with Temari…"

Naruto gave a cough getting attention, "And I'm kinda' moving in with Hinata-Chan…" he said scratching his head.

"Wait, what?" Sakura said looking at Naruto with sudden worry and surprise, "Why the Hyuuga girl?"

"Well me and Hinata have been together for a while-"

"When?" Sakura interrupted.

"I don't know, maybe a year or two now?" Naruto replied, giving a confused look to Sakura who looked as if someone had backhanded her across the face.

Sakura's expression slowly change and she looked down her bubble gum pink hair covering her face. She got up quickly mumbling for everyone to hear, "I'm going to work." And quickly rushed to her room, few minutes later hearing the front door closed indicating she left.

"I'm…going to go too." Sasuke said standing up from his spot, "Thanks for the food…Ino." He said for a moment before going to his room to change before heading to work at the Uchiha Law Enforcement Office.

Naruto looked at Ino giving a raised eyebrow, before both of them shrugged and went to their rooms to pack most of their stuff.

_What's wrong with them?_

* * *

End of chapter!

Okay, this chapter was a little wierd to write, but Gummy did it anyway.

Bye, for now.

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	5. Leaving!

This Chapter is when Sakura and Sasuke come home from work.

Read on.

* * *

When Sakura and Sasuke came back, they were hoping, well praying that the two blondes didn't leave, sadly to their dismay boxes filled out in the living room.

Sakura and Sasuke sat on the couch looking at the unturned on television.

"They must really want to get away from us if they packed this quickly…" Sasuke mused silently to the cherry blossom haired female next to him. Sakura nodded slowly in agreement, not really in the laughing mode.

Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga Company, was coming to get Naruto's things and Ino's too dropping them off at Temari's condo. Sakura gulped, she knew the Hyuuga princess was very beautiful, having hair that ended at her waist being the color of midnight blue. Sakura's frown deepened remembering how some people complimented the girl saying it was so shiny that she could have stars in her hair. She couldn't forget the beautiful pupil less lavender eyes the girl had. _She's reformed, petite, shy, very well educated, and is clean_. Sakura noted, knowing she could be a complete slob at times. _How can I compete with that?_ She thought angrily, _and when in the heck did Naruto fall for some one so…unlike me, he used to adore me…_, she frowned at her thoughts, _he used to kiss the very floor I walked on! Damn you, Hyuuga!_

Sasuke was having his own argument himself inside his head, Temari had ruined everything and now he was really thinking about blowing up the female's house just to get the beautiful blonde to stay. _Dammit Temari, why do you have to always ruin everything? _He yelled in head.

"Well," Ino mused as she carried her last box and sat it clumsily on the floor, "That's all of it…" she said wiping sweat off her forehead before turning to the two pink and blue heads sitting extremely quiet on the couch, causing Ino to give a raised eyebrow. They hadn't even noticed her come into the room.

"Hey you gu-" Ino started being interrupted by the door bell, that hadn't taken the two on the couch from their daze. Ino opened the door to the house to see a smiling Hyuuga at her door.

"Ino-Chan…Nice to see you again." Hyuuga Hinata said with a smile before giving the blonde a confused look, before peeking over Ino's shoulder, "Where is Naruto-kun?"

Ino merely giggled, "You can't wait for him to move in, huh?" Ino asked slyly, getting Sakura out of her daze heading quickly to the door.

"It-it's not like that Ino-Chan I…It's…" She said becoming rather fluster her face become a bright pink.

"Hey." Sakura said to Ino so she could see who was at the door. Ino glanced to her for a moment before moving to the side to let Sakura see the stammering Hinata.

"O-oh…Haruno-san," Hinata muttered getting out of her shy state, but none the less tense, "Good to see you again…" Hinata never really liked Haruno Sakura, to be honest she thought she was a she-devil bent on making Naruto, her loved one, feel pain physically and mentally. She still vaguely remembers the punches she inflicted on him, and also the names of being called mostly a dumass and an idiot, which she knew got to Naruto a lot at times, but he wouldn't say anything of it. The only reason she gave the girl some respect is because she was actually had some smarts on the academics side.

Sakura looked at the girl that was now in front of her, she wore a button down mid-sleeved shirt and a nice flowy gray skirt that ended an inch above her knees. Sakura wanted to groan, _even with dull colors on, she still looks beautiful, I hate her!_ Sakura sieved inside her head, giving the girl the biggest fake smile she had, "Nice to see you too, Hyuuga-san!" she said in a too-cheerful-for-comfort voice.

The Hyuuga bit her lip, feeling rather uncomfortable being around the Haruno female (she-devil), she felt like she was trying to stab her with her smile, eyes, and words.

"Alright," Ino said, raising an eyebrow at the pink haired woman before turning to Hinata, "So do you want us to put our stuff in your trucks or what?" noticing the two moving trucks parked outside the house.

"Oh heavens no," Hinata said turning to the platinum blonde, "That wouldn't be right, especially since you packed everything by yourself, besides I already have people to do it…" Hinata mused smiling at the blonde who smiled happily back, happy to not have to carry all of those boxes again.

"Ino-Onee-Chan," Naruto yelled across the living room, "How could you finish before me, I always thought, girls had tons and tons of stuff in their rooms…" he said starting to mumble at 'I always…'

"Whatever Naruto," Ino yelled back, "Hinata's here!" she said causing the boy to drop his box quickly before running through the door to hug the bluenette, happy to see her.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata stammered, her face completely pink, "We should get going…"

"Oh right," he said scratching the back of his head grinning goofily at the Hyuuga heiress.

Sakura felt an impulse to attack the Hyuuga girl, she felt practically livid. She had never been hugged by Naruto, now that she remembered it, when he tried to hug her when they were younger she punched him in the face and called him and idiot in front of the whole school. She concealed a frown at her ruthlessness to Naruto; _she probably consoled him while I continued hurting him,_ Sakura thought glumly, looking at the goofy Naruto.

"Well, we should let them work," Hinata said as she turned to the crew. "Go on boys…" Hinata said and then the men went to work quickly separating the boxes that said, "Ino's things" and "Naruto's Stuff" and then putting each on different trucks.

--

"Time to go you two…" Hinata said as she went to her tiny, yet glamorous limo.

"Wait, just need to say goodbye…" Ino said as she turned to the stoic couple on the couch who were flipping channels on the T.V.

"Bye guys," Ino mused.

"We'll visit." Naruto said with a grin, unfazed by the deadness of the couple.

"When I come back I better have some grandchildren!" Ino yelled walking out the door, Naruto following with laughter coming out of his mouth and a 'Good one Ino-Onee-Chan!', before the door closed behind them, leaving nothing but ominous silence.

* * *

What shall Sasuke and Sakura do now that the two blondes are gone!?

I'm not sure yet, but it'll probably be something insane with those two envolved.

I'm planning on getting Gaara in the next chapter, yay!

It shall be a long chapter...hopefully.

Laters.

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	6. New home, New problems!

I FINALLY FOUND it!...But, it wasn't finished so I had to continue writing it. Haha...

You can read if you wanna' now.

_

* * *

_

_Had to do the 6 o'clock news._

_A key is under the mat and your room is across the living room to the right._

_Temari-Ane_

Ino raised an eyebrow as she looked down from the note on the door at her feet seeing a mat that said 'Welcome Home'. _Who would've thought a condo had a house mat._ She thought as she flipped it open grabbing the key and opening the door.

_Oh-my-god! _Was Ino's first thoughts as she dropped a bag full of clothes. The room was the place so _huge_. She'd never seen such a room, house, condo, whatever. She then grinned as she ran to the huge couch the looked off into a wall made of nothing, but glass and a balcony on the other side out looking out to Suna city.

On the far right from the couch was the kitchen full of expensive cooking gear and some plate and utensils out indicating that Temari ate before she left without cleaning, which caused Ino a little frown as she got up to clean the small mess. She sighed slightly as she washed the dishes and looked out to the city. It was afternoon, so the sky was a little dim, but that made the place look better. You could see the lime lights coming from tall buildings all around, which made her give a 'Naruto grin'. _Ha-ha, city rainbow!_

She looked around aimlessly until she found the cabinet that held the plates and utensils. "Well, I better put my stuff in my new room," She said ending her audible thought with a groan knowing there's at least twelve giant boxes outside that she had to take in _herself_. She sighed and then pulled up her sleeves and trudged outside to put her things away.

--

"Ugh!" Ino said as she plopped unladylike on her new bed. Empty boxes flung across the room.

"Ino, you deserve a nap…" she mumbled to herself as she turned over on her new soft bed.

…

"Hey, Temari!"

Blinking, Ino automatically sat on her bed before rubbing her eyes slightly annoyed. How in the hell was making such a racket? She totally needed this nap; someone must hate her today.

Well, whoever it was, she was going to give a piece of her mind…and maybe some ass kicking too.

She stubbornly walked into the living room to and looked around to see some idiot digging through the refrigerator.

"Temari!" he yelled; louder this time.

"Who the fuck are you?"

--

"So let me get this straight," Ino said as she handed the boy who called himself Kankuro a bag filled with ice for his head she pummeled, "Your Temari's younger brother; who she NEVER told me about…"

"Yup," he said as he pushed the ice pack on his head, his glossy brown hair becoming wet.

"And you came here to ask Temari, your sister…" Ino said as she sat on the other side of the counter on one of the long stools, "to ask if she saw your other brother, Gary…"

"Gaara." He confirmed with a grin.

"…I think you're insane." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

His grin faltered slightly before he frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"How do I know you're some crazy ex-boyfriend who plans on killing Temari AND me when she comes home or some weirdo with an obsession for her and you plan on trying to take Temari's virginity."

"What virginity does Temari have?" he chuckled; "Besides I wouldn't even be able to get in here if I had a key."

"You got it duplicated."

"Wha-how's that?" he asked as he narrowed his dark brown eyes.

"You could've snuck up on Temari while she was doing a show and took it from her while she wasn't looking and made another key and gave it back before she noticed."

"What are you, dumb? It takes like a day to make a key." He said rolling his eyes.

"In Wal-Mart it takes less then a minute." Ino retorted back.

"Does it matter; she gave me the key for when I needed her which is now."

"Whatever Stalker-Guy."

"What is it with blondes and being so dumb…" he mumbled the ice pack.

"What you say-"

"Ino-Imouto!" she heard with a slam of her door.

"Now you'll see." He replied before Temari turned to see them.

"Kankuro," Temari said before walking over to them, surprise on her face, "What're you doing here?"

"Gaara." He stated with a face of seriousness.

"Where is he?" she replied instantly.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ino said as she looked at the two people who are now some how siblings; Ino didn't really see it. Temari had medium blonde hair that she wore in four parted ponytails while Kankuro had unruly dark drown hair. Their eyes were also different; her's ocean blue and his a regular brown. The only thing that actually connected them was their very tan skin complexion that showed how they were actually here.

"Well," Temari said as she sat on the stool next to Kankuro's, "Gaara is my younger brother…"

"And I'm learning this now, because?"

"Because maybe I was ashamed, I don't know, just listen!" she retorted slightly annoyed, "Gaara is…mentally unstable."

"How?" Ino said, frowning. What else was she hiding? Some second cousin twice removed in her closet?

"Gaara was diagnosed Antisocial Personality Disorder at the age of 15 since our Mom and Dad died; since then," she said with a sigh, "Gaara has been arrested and constantly running away sometimes assaulting people, Kankuro and I have been taking care of him since…"

"And now we gotta' find him again." Kankuro replied standing up and stretching, "Coming?" he asked as he noticed the girl's were still sitting there.

"Why should I go? I don't even-"

"'Cause if you don't, you won't have a place to stay." Temari replied annoyed.

Ino frowned, but knew this was a serious matter, but how could she find some one when she didn't even know what the guy looked like? She lazily went to her room and grabbed her coat she wore with Naruto, it faintly smelling like sake, and then walked with the others outside to find this Gaara.

* * *

How was the story so far? I guess this story has become wierd also, but I enjoy writing it.  
Oh and for Gaara's disorder, it's real, you can look them up here,

I Hope you liked it!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	7. Hyuuga's and The Red Haired Thief!

Alright, here's Chapter 7! First off, we're going to see how Naruto is doing, but his is differant, instead we'll be in Naruto's head, but we'll still see what Ino's doing too!

Read while you can.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto Pov-**

Out of all the things awesome out there, I gotta' say kissing your girlfriend is best (second to Ramen!). I mean, seriously, who wouldn't after being pissed off to NO END by your best friends want to do more than kiss you girlfriend?

Or something like that.

SO, here I am giving butterfly kisses to my girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, I mean, like love of my life right here; kissing her right in her living room mansion. She's so hot, even though she doesn't believe it…and hides it sometimes.

But, still, she is pretty AWESOME!

My lips are pressed against her neck and my hands are practically EVERYWHERE! Ha-ha, Pervy-sensei much. Well, back to me and Hina-Chan, I'm just at the part wear I tug at the end of her shirt. Ah, it sure has been awhile since we-

"Uzumaki, I suggest you remove yourself from Hinata."

Holy-Freakin'-Crap-Dude. Right when it was getting good, you see this is what pisses a guy off, but I can't insult him or like anything. Wanna' know why?

'Cause he's Hinata-Chan's cousin, Hyuuga Neji. Now, I guess I had a blond moment since I was too excited to think of other people being here. I mean why wouldn't Neji be here? He's like Hinata's Cousin-slash-Bodyguard-slash-Robot.

Ugh, But wait, Hinata should of told me this right? But I can't ask now I have to talk to Neji who's still standing there giving me his World-Domination-Glare.

I immediately let go of my Hina-Chan and grin sheepishly at Neji. He got wwwaaaaayyyy TALLER than from what I remember. I guess that's not really surprising since I last saw him when he graduated from high school, so yeah…

"Hey Neji, How-zit going?"

He frowned like he usually did but I knew that sadistic bastard was smiling on the inside; all the Hyuuga's loved me…well, I guess Hina's dad went down the bar a little when he caught me and Hinata in a closet- but that's not the point here. Ha-ha.

Like always he turned away from me and ignored me, but that's what _all_ (Except Hinata!) the Hyuuga's do. It show's they care.

"Hinata," he started with his sadly-deep-than-mine-guy-voice, "when you're done…fooling around; your Father would like to see you."

Ah, so Daddy lives here too. What else has Naruto have not been told about, hm?

"Yes, Neji, I'll go to him now." She gave me a small smile and hurried away. I know, Neji can give most the Hebe jeebies too. I don't know why it doesn't affect me? I guess since Sasuke is about the same, you get used to it. A LOT. Any who, I started to whistle this little tone, nothing special, but I guess it must've peeved Neji off a wee bit 'cause his glare got a little more intense. But, if you really look at it, Neji just looks like a PMSing girl, with his long brown hair and what not. All the Hyuuga's have long hair…I wonder if they had ponytails when they were born?

"Be quiet, Uzumaki."

"Neji," I replied slightly frowning, "Just call me Naruto okay, it's best not to be on second-name basis…it's weird."

Seriously after my first high school years with Sasuke, I thought second-name basis was kinda' corny so I started calling him '_Sasuke-Teme_', Maybe I should started saying '_Neji-Teme_', it might lighten up the mood.

"Uzumaki-", Neji started before I kindly interrupted him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Naruto, okay?" I said waving my finger back in forth at him.

He sighed, "You haven't change, Naruto…" Whoa, is that a smile? I knew it; told ya' the Hyuuga's love me!

"Good, I don't like change that much…" I reply, "But, sometimes it's needed I guess…"

"Yeah," he said before heading to this water slide like stair way, "Come on, Naruto let me show you to your room…"

"Oh, alright," I say before giving out my signature grin; you gotta' love it!

--

**Normal Pov-**

Ino had never actually looked for a criminal; or person for that much. She had most of the people she needed to talk to on her cell phone and she talked to criminals in a confined box with their hands tied to the table.

Ino looked through an ally way, her phone clasped on her ear having a three-way-call with Temari and her brother Kankuro. "I don't think he's here…" she said through the phone, though she didn't even know if that was true or not. The thing is when you're looking for a person your supposed to KNOW what they look like.

"I don't see him either." She heard Temari say.

"I got Nada." Kankuro said after, but she was sure she heard him chewing on something on the other line.

"Hey can you guys, I don't know, give me a description of what he looks like?" Ino replied back looking frustrated, passing a wasted homeless old man.

"Red hair, green eyes, he's got Insomnia so his eyes are dark rounded from hardly any sleep…" Temari replied quickly.

"Uh, he's taller than you…" Kankuro said back.

She frowned, but looked around the ally anyway. As she got to the end of the ally way she looked back once more, only to see what she saw when she passed by; loads of trash and a smelly old guy.

"Hmm," she mumbled before exiting it…and then getting knocked over in the progress. He phone flew out of her hand and skidded down the street, but she wasn't attention to that now. She was having her attention on the idiot that knocked her down. Who ever it was finally got back to recognition and was glaring at her also.

"Thief, thief!"

Damn, she didn't need to deal with this now. But, the guy was on the verge of a run away and as a worker in the police business she had to take the asshole down. The guy looked slightly frustrated and her was cradling something like it meant the world to him; an Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Date.

Ino knew for a fact that that watch cost more than 10,000 dollars.

"Stay out of my way." His voice implied, sounding baritone that it took Ino by surprise that'd he even speak. He was instantly up and ready to make another run for it, yet the police following and the jeweler had finally caught up and grabbed the man's shoulders.

He his face looked completely aggravated as he looked down at her with irritation.

"Miss, are you alright?" One of the police men asked wearily, looking as if he'd been running for awhile.

"I'm fine." She stated stubbornly before standing up herself hearing, Don't worry ma'am, he won't be seeing day light for awhile."

She patted her jacket wondering how she got into this in the first place. She openly sighed, knowing full well she'd probably be the one to interrogate the mall in question, might as well get a good look at him.

She saw red hair and green eyes edge over from insomnia.

"Let him go."

* * *

How was Naruto? Was he too cocky or something? Out of Character?

And then there's Ino's part, how was that?

Read and Review people!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	8. To Get a Job in Less Then 4 Minutes!

Here it is. No Naruto in this one. Regular Ino maddness.

There's a story in need of reading.~

* * *

"All I wanted was a place to stay…" Ino grumbled as she stood in the court room as she watched the red-haired man come to her as the trial was over.

"Just a place where I wouldn't lose my frickin' head and my _phone_." She snarled in annoyance.

"Calm down," Kankuro said, "You got my bro from going to jail, even if he does deserve to."

Temari nodded as her brother slowly made it over, "Thanks Ino-Imouto…"

Ino only sighed, closing her eyes in a tired fashion before looking to see this 'Gaara' passing them like they weren't even here.

"Hey!" she yelled which caused him to turn and look at her blinking slowly, "You're _welcome_."

He slowly blinked again before turning to walk off.

"Oh, no you don't." Ino yelled as she barged over towards him as the exited the court, "Because of what you did, I have to stay by your side and watch you until these guys see fit." She huffed not expecting a response.

Temari and Kankuro sighed as the y walked over to the two walking a short distant behind.

"Well isn't that cute?" Kankuro laughed, "The pretty blonde interrogator gets together with the insomniac red hair…"

Temari shouldered him in the stomach, "That's not funny and that's _never_ going to happen."

--

When Ino got there she grinned happily and fell straight on her new comfy bed.

_Now I can sleep…,_ she thought giddily.

Then her door opened; She groaned.

"What now!?" she yelled turning to stare evilly at the person that enter her room.

Gaara laid back against her wall, his arms crossed staring down at her with light green eyes.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour until Ino decided the silence was unbearable.

"Well…?"

"Who are you?" he asked instantly though it sounded as if she had no choice to answer.

She rested her cheek on her palm looking up at him with a yawn, "Yamanaka Ino,"

With that he nodded and left the room.

Ino blinked, _What was that about…_

--

Temari frowned as she saw her younger brother looking completely bored on the Computer. She was worried about him; he seemed to only get in trouble and she didn't want him in jail or hurt in anyway. She meant it when she said thank you to Ino. Her brothers were special to her. Even if one was a dumb pervert and the other a delinquent.

"Temari," she heard a voice say.

"Yeah, Kankuro?" she said as she sat on her kitchen stool.

"You worry too much," he said with a smile, "Go enjoy yourself. We won't harm the girl, her hits hurt like hell."

She smiled at that mumbling, "Idiot," before getting up to grab her purse and jacket.

"Be back later you guys." She said casually as she reached the door.

"Say 'Hi' to Shikamaru for us!"

--

Sasuke answered his phone with a monotone voice, "Hai?"

"_Where is that girl!? She's missed two whole days of work!_"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the phone he pulled from his ear before realizing Anko was on the phone.

"In Suna City." He stated as her continued to write on his clipboard, only to accidently write her name on the document. He frowned, as his stomach clenched at seeing her name. Yamanaka Ino was probably the only girl he'd show these annoying feelings, but he'd failed. He'd lost her and she wasn't coming back, which killed him to no end.

"_Why the hell is she in Suna?_" she heard the woman say stubbornly.

"She moved." _Away from me…_

"_Well,_" he heard Anko say, "_start bringing her ass to work!_"

"I have-" then he heard the click and only scowled, but was kind of happy he'd at least get to see the blonde again. Almost eagerly, he grabbed his coat and headed for the four-ponytailed female's condo.

--

Gaara had found all she needed to know about the blonde woman living in his sister's house.

She had graduated Konohagakure schools, from primary to college. She was top cheerleader, soccer captain, captain on the Garden club, and voted Best Dressed and Most Friendly, along side a boy named Uzumaki Naruto in High School. She got student's to be able to wear there only regular clothing at school, had a Law and Doctor's degree and studied police force, becoming the woman she was; a young top interrogator in her section.

He leaned back in his chair feeling slightly dazed before hearing a knock on the door.

He didn't get it.

Whoever it was knocked again. He turned to see his brother asleep on the couch. Slightly annoyed, but not showing it, he walked to the door and opened it with his usual blank expression.

--

_Who was this guy?_, he thought instantly as he looked at the blank face male in front of him. At the moment he decided it didn't matter saying, "Where's In-"

"Who are you?" he asked.

Sasuke frowned, "One should give there own name before asking of others."

He slowly blinked at the Uchiha before stating, "Gaara."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied, "Is Ino here?"

The red haired male nodded, but didn't move aside.

"I need to speak with her." Sasuke said, feeling annoyed that he had to explain himself.

"She's asleep." Gaara mused.

"She needs to go to work," he stated only to get the constant intense stare and slow blink, "…or she'll get fired."

The red head nodded, finally moving aside, and then leaning against wall.

"Across the living room to the right…"

Sasuke nodded before walking to those directions.

--

His stomach clenched when he saw her. She looked so peaceful; part of him felt no reason to wake her up. Though, knowing Ino, if she was fired she would have a fit no doubt. Shaking her shoulder he mumbled, "Ino…wake up."

Ino slowly stared at him before yawning, "Whoa; Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Your job."

In a few seconds Ino went running to fix herself yelling about how an idiot she was.

Sasuke smirked, same old Ino.

--

Kankuro was woken to the yelling only to look up to see his younger brother standing by the wall, his arms crossed in the usual fashion.

"What the hell is her problem?"

"She's late for work," he heard a voice say. Blinking he looked at the unknown guy in Temari's house.

"Gaara…is that one of your _friends_?" he said with a slight scowl.

Gaara only blinked at him the man saying, "No; I'm Uchiha Sasuke…"

Kankuro nodded before turning his head away from both of the trying to go to sleep as the blonde woman came running out grabbing the Uchiha's hand.

"Hey, Gaara..." he turned only to see his brother no longer there.

--

Ino was changing from channel to channel Sasuke's radio.

"Anko says I have to drive you to work from now on…"

Ino laughed, "Just like Anko-sensei. You don't have to," she said yawning, "I can buy a car or something. I've got a license."

"But, I want to."

Ino blinked and looked at the Uchiha who kept his eyes stuck on the road, "We are friends after all."

Ino smiled and nodded completely forgetting about the radio laying her head back on the car chair sighing.

She felt a twirl of her hair. Her eyes opened and instantly she yelp in surprise pulling back to turn and see …Gaara looking blank, but a spark of amusement in his light green eyes in the back seat.

"You," she heard Sasuke say, "What are you doing?"

He blinked at him a tiny frown on his face.

"Gaara, what the hell? You were supposed to stay at home!" she scowled looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"You said I had to stay by your side until they said otherwise." He said in his rough voice.

She opened her mouth, closed it, and just sat back in her chair and sighed.

She felt the twirl of her hair again.

--

"Two days, Ino! _TWO DAYS!_" Anko barked, "What do you have to say for yourself, brat? …And why is he hear?"

"I…" Ino started grinning sheepishly, "moved and he is, uh…" Anko and Ibiki were scary as hell. But, they were like her extra set of parents to Ino and she would take any thing they gave her. Even if it was sometimes dangerous and was usually tied to a table.

"She was going to give me a job here."

Ino blinked before looking at him, "I –what?"

Ibiki stone scared face looked at Gaara with disinterest, "Let's see what you can do…"

Ino sighed as they headed to an interrogation room. Looking through, you could see a roughly looking man looking smug and calm.

"His name is Kimora Fuku; he's being interrogated in the lines of serial murder and we still have not been able to crack him." He looked at Gaara handing him a clipboard, "Try and do so."

Gaara only slowly blinked and then walked into the room sitting on the other side of the table. The man looked smug and then slowly it etched away and he actually looked nervous at Gaara's continuous stare which they couldn't see. Ibiki had the stereo and you could only her dragged breathing from the possible criminal looking for something else to look at always going back to Gaara's stare.

"Did you do it?" they heard Gaara ask.

Ino frowned; you couldn't ask that question without getting a 'no'.

"Yes, yes, I did!" the main said quickly, "Just stop doing that! Stop staring at me like that! _Stop!_" The man was now pulling, trying to release his hands. Gaara walking out of the room the still blank face he had before handing the clipboard to a slightly amused Ibiki.

"Very good." He stated.

"How…" Ino started.

"Pretty good, kiddo!" Anko said with a grin patting Gaara happily on his shoulder, "I _like_ him. He deserves a job now, Ibiki!"

Ibiki sighed, "You got yourself a job, kid. Ino give him more people to interrogate." The man then walked off with a crazy Anko; Ino's mouth still opened in surprise before shaking her head.

"C'mon," she huffed passing him as police men came to take Fuku away.

He kept pace with her, not looking at her once before saying, "You are upset."

Ino shook her head, already annoyed. Taking the key, she unlocked the next room, handing him the clipboard, watching the same thing happen as before.

_It took me years to get were I am and he does it in 3 minutes, ugh!_, she thought though inside she was slightly proud. Maybe he wasn't just a delinquent.

* * *

I hopw you liked it. R I'm tired and hungry naow, so I'm going to go!

More stories going to updated; PROMISE.

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


End file.
